


I found

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, IT - Freeform, M/M, OOC, OOC patrichie, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: Lately I was listening to this song a lot: "I found" by Amber Run. And for my universe Patrichie is perfect.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I found

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I was listening to this song a lot: "I found" by Amber Run. And for my universe Patrichie is perfect.

I'll use you as a warning sign

  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

  
And I'll use you as a focal point

  
So I don't lose sight of what I want

  
And I've moved further than I thought I could

  
But I missed you more than I thought I would

  
And I'll use you as a warning sign

  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

  
Right in front of me

  
Talk some sense to me...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in practice ... and I'm 50% satisfied, but 100% in love with this drawing.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @alwaysaliceangel


End file.
